The invention relates to a 3D sensor for an apparatus for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, to an apparatus for determining the 3D coordinates of an object and to a method for determining the 3D coordinates of an object.
DE 10 2009 032 262 A1 discloses a method for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, in which a 3D sensor is used which comprises a projection device and a camera. A stripe pattern is projected onto the object by the projection device. The camera records images of the object. Based on this, the 3D coordinates of the surface of the object can be determined. The object is surrounded by a plurality of reference scenes with coded reference marks. A plurality of recordings are made of the object such that it contains in each case part of the object and part of a reference scene. It is possible in this way to combine individual recordings of the object and register them in a superordinate coordinate system.
DE 10 2011 011 360 A1 discloses an apparatus for determining the 3D coordinates of an object, having a 3D sensor which comprises a projection device and a camera. The object is positioned in a measuring cell, on whose walls fields of reference marks are arranged that are recorded by a reference camera. The apparatus can be used to perform a method for globally registering the object.
DE 10 2014 012 203 A1 discloses an apparatus for determining the 3D coordinates of the surface of an object, having a measurement table with reference marks, a 3D sensor and a tracking system.
In order to obtain a superordinate global registration of the 3D coordinates of an object, the local 3D coordinates that are determined in the individual recordings must be stitched together. This can be done by way of “matching” using methods of photogrammetry or by determining the location and orientation of a 3D sensor using a tracking system. Consequently, the previously known apparatuses for determining the 3D coordinates of an object that permit global registration of the object require reference marks and/or a tracking system, which is associated with a significant outlay.